The present invention relates generally to a head holder for use with a CT scanner, and a position of the head holder is adjustable relative to a table.
A CT scanner takes a plurality of x-ray images of a part of a patient to create a three dimensional CT image. In one example CT scanner, a patient lies on a metal table and positions his head on a head holder that is located in a space between arm sections of a gantry of the CT scanner. The plurality of x-ray images are taken while the gantry rotates about an axis of rotation. A computer generates the three dimensional CT image from the plurality of x-ray images.
The prior art head holder is fixed relative to the table. When the patient is positioned on the table, it is possible that a portion of the metal table could be located in the space, which could affect the resulting three dimensional CT image.